Divergent Initiation
by nightbreeze01
Summary: Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah are all enlisted to train the new Dauntless initiates. However, with threats from the Dauntless members and unexpected initiate crushes, this might be a harder task than imagined! Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Divergent, all rights go to the original publisher.


**Hey everyone! This is my first chapter for my new fanfiction! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review below with suggestions for upcoming chapters. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow if I get enough people who like the story so far! **

**Tobias' POV**

"I think this one suits you well," Tris said, holding up a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "At least, I'd like to see you wear them," She finished, giving me a mischevious smile.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" I said, grinning, leaning against the wall. I cocked my head at her.

"Because tight shirts like that really show off your muscles," Tris said seductively, poking my abs. I chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, please, wait until you get home!" I turned my head and saw Lynn shaking her head dissaprovingly at us from across the aisle.

"Sorry. We'll finish this later," I told Tris, who was smiling. We walked up to the cash register where Christina and Will were already ringing up their purchases.

"Well look who it is. Find anything good?" Christina asked us, and I held up the eight outfits we had found for tomorrow's initiate induction. All of our friends who were enlisted as well had come together on a shopping trip to pick out new clothes. I hated buying things for myself, but luckily I had Tris to find clothes for me.

"Gosh, that's a lot!" Said Will mockingly, then holding up at least 17 outfits. "These are all for Christina. Count your blessings, Four," Will said to us, and Christina blushed, rolling her eyes. But I could tell they really liked eachother.

We quickly paid for all of the clothing. The cashier, a young woman wearing a black diamond locket, said to us, "There are special discounts when you buy certain items. Would you like to choose something from the Men's underwear department for free? It's a reward program." Tris and I both looked at eachother, and shrugged. "Okay."

We walked back to the Men's underwear section. There were so many choices! After lots of debating, we finally decided on a pair of sexy silk boxers. We walked out of the door and found Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and the others.

"Hey, what's this?!" Uriah said, pulling the silk boxers out of our bag. Everyone laughed. I turned bright red.

"Shut up! It's a rewards program," Tris said, snatching the boxers back and shoving them into our bag. Together, all of us walked back to our apartments together, talking about tomorrow.

"I bet they'll all be really rude. Just like us," Christina laughed.

"Naw. We'll keep 'em under control," Zeke said, winking.

"The worst that could happen is we throw them all down the chasm. I call dibs on the ugliest one," Uriah said. We all laughed.

Soon after, Tris and I found our apartment. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "Bye you two! Try and get sleep! Big day tomorrow," Zeke called after us, gesturing towards the bag with the boxers, laughing.

We went inside the apartment and set our purchases down. "God, I hate shopping," I said to Tris. She laughed. We took our showers and got ready for bed.

Once I got out of the shower, Tris was already in bed laying down. I smiled, and crept over. She was facing the other direction when I said, "Boo!" Tris screamed and twisted over as I tickled her, and we both laughed. We got silent for a minute, just listening to the soft patter of rain against the side of the apartment.

Tris slowly turned over, and placed her lips on mine, as we lay there spooning. I pulled away, and gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Nervous about tomorrow?" I whispered softly.

"Nah. I'm sure everything will go just fine. Besides, I have you there to protect me," Tris said gently, lacing her fingers ino mine. I smiled. We fell asleep like that, tired and laying in the comfort of one another.

**Sorrg about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm just trying to get things going ;) **


End file.
